


No Choice

by Risti



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Belts, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Couch Sex, D/s, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Sitting, Face Slapping, Gags, Gangbang, Jealousy, Lap Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Photography, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sharing, Spanking, Spit-roasting, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="%E2%80%9D">this prompt</a> on the spnkink_meme LJ comm.  A story of sex, love, and the things we do in life because we have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** DubCon (including BDSM play without safewords), Barebacking with multiple partners, Face-Slapping, Unsafe bondage techniques, Chad Michael Murray taking part in a graphic sex scene. ****
> 
>  **NOTES:** I had writers block, or at least, everything I was writing was boring. So I thought I’d go find the smuttiest prompt that I could and bang out a few hundred words and post it anonymously to shake the cobwebs out of my brain. Then this happened. More notes on what I ended up trying to accomplish at the end of the fic.
> 
> Huge thanks to who not only puts up with me ignoring her to ogle Jared and Jensen even though she couldn’t care less about them, but she even beta’d this for me when I out-kinked all my friends in the fandom. Also, I owe her an apology for making her read this less than 24 hours before she accidentally ran into Chad. You can thank her for the ice cubes and the fact that I actually stayed in the correct verb tense the entire fic. You can blame me for the rest, since she can’t be held accountable for knowing anything about these characters besides the fact that Jeffrey Dean Morgan is hot and way too young to be Jared and Jensen’s dad.

Jensen was trying very, very hard to be very, very good all night long, because he knew that's what Jared wanted from him.

It was Jensen's first time meeting _the guys_ , as Jared referred to them.

It wasn’t exactly going the way he expected.

***

"I've put them off as long as I could," Jared had told him the night before. They were sitting on Jensen’s couch watching TV, Jensen leaning back against Jared’s chest, his ass filled with Jared’s hardening cock. Jared had already come once earlier with Jensen bouncing on his lap, and hadn’t bothered to pull out, just settling back and wrapping his arms around Jensen to hold him in place, their feet up on the crate Jensen used as a coffee table. "They've been nagging me for weeks about how I'm being selfish, keeping someone as pretty as you all to myself." Jared stroked Jensen's bound cock, playing with the silk cord tied in intricate knots along the length of it.

"You've told them about me?" Jensen knew that Jared expected him to keep up conversation. If he didn’t, Jared took it as an invitation to gag his useless mouth.

“Told them about you? Jen, I’ve been bragging about your mouth and ass since the day we met. They’ve seen the photos and now they want to meet you in person.”

“Which photos?” Jensen asked, and he knew he wasn’t able to keep the worry from his tone. 

Last month, looking for some extra cash to help cover his student loans, Jensen had answered an ad on Craigslist looking for amateur models. He’d expected something sketchy – he wasn’t stupid – but he was kind of desperate; six months out from finishing his Arts degree and he was still relying on his job at Starbucks to pay the bills. What he’d found instead was the very professional looking studio belonging to Jeff Morgan – someone so famous in the fashion world even Jensen knew who he was. 

And Jared… Jared had greeted him at the door, and explained that he was doing the preliminary search for the next face of the JDM line. He’d led Jensen into the stark, brightly lit studio, and then just _stared_ at Jensen. Jensen had taken the opportunity to stare right back, because, well, Jared was probably the most gorgeous man he’d seen outside of his fantasies – and that was quite possibly giving his imagination too much credit. 

After a few minutes, Jensen had felt compelled to look down and avert his eyes from Jared’s penetrating stare. He was caught off guard, then, when Jared gripped his chin between his thumb and his forefinger, tilting the angle of his face. Jensen looked back up at Jared, who seemed even taller up close, biting his lower lip to hold back a whimper.

Jared, it appeared, had no such reservations, as he let out a moan laced with the barely identifiable words “God, you’re perfect.” Then he broke out a blinding smile, picked up the camera hanging around his neck, and snapped a photo.

Jared had taken what felt like a million headshots, pausing between takes to man-handle Jensen’s face and shoulders, changing the angle he held them at in infinitesimal degrees. He’d had Jensen sign a few waivers, and then handed him a cheque for two-hundred dollars, along with his business card. It wasn’t until after Jensen left the studio that he saw the note on the back of the card – _you’re cute! Call me and let me buy you a drink!_

Drinks led to a hard fuck against the wall outside the back of the bar, and that led to Jared introducing Jensen to all kinds of kinks he never knew he had over the following weeks – with more than a few pictures taken along the way. Jensen’s world was being opened in ways he had never imagined, and he knew he was already more than halfway in love with Jared. He’d never met a stronger man in his life, and Jensen was barely referring to Jared’s physical strength in saying that. There was something about Jared that made Jensen want to become the person Jared wanted him to be – if only because no one had ever made Jensen feel more cherished. He would do _anything_ for Jared to keep that look in his eye – the one that made Jensen _hopedreamwish_ that maybe Jared was falling as hard for him as Jensen was for Jared.

“Are you shy about showing off the gorgeous pictures we’ve taken together?” Jared asked, dragging his fingernails up Jensen’s stomach at just the right angle to scratch deep enough to make Jensen squirm. Jared’s tone was neutral. Jensen gulped. _Too neutral_. There was a right and a wrong answer to the question Jared was asking.

“You… you told me those other pictures were just for you.”

“Mhmm… And why are those pictures mine?”

Jensen wanted to turn around, to try and read Jared’s face to find the answer Jared wanted to hear. He was trapped, though, held in place by Jared’s cock up his ass and his arms around his chest; and even one of his ankles had hooked around Jensen’s to keep his leg bound in place. So Jensen forced himself to let go of the tension that was building in his body, sinking back into the solid flesh that surrounded him in every way, the safety he felt in that moment inspiring the courage for him to give the honest answer.

“Because I’m yours. My body and my will are yours.”

Jared’s grip around Jensen tightened, and he thrust up even as one of his hands grabbed Jensen’s cock again, squeezing in a tight fist around the base.

“That’s right, Jen.” He squeezed harder, and Jensen couldn’t stop the gasp of pain that fell from his lips. “This gorgeous cock – who does it belong to?”

“You, Jared.”

Jared released his grip, and Jensen’s vision temporarily went fuzzy and stars danced before his eyes as his body tried to find release from the pain even while the bindings around his cock kept it from coming. Then Jared’s hand drifted lower, behind Jensen’s balls, until his finger was playing with the tight skin that stretched around his own cock, pushing until he managed to squeeze a finger in there, which he hooked around, pulling and stretching Jensen’s hole impossibly wider.

“And who does this hole belong to?”

Jensen was being ripped in half, he was sure of it, but that only made his answer more obvious. “You, Jared. My asshole belongs to you.”

Jared chuckled softly as he continued to play, the vibrations of his chest jostling Jensen and changing the angle of Jared’s now completely hard cock in his ass. “It really does. It’s turned out to be such a slut. I think you’d let me stick anything up there.”

“Love your huge cock,” Jensen murmured, barely aware of what he was saying. “Love your huge fingers. Love your huge… everything.”

Jared really laughed, and he slipped his finger out of Jared’s ass and brought it up to Jensen’s lips. Jensen, grateful for the excuse to stop having to speak, opened his mouth and eagerly started sucking. He could taste his own musk mixed with lube, but underneath that he found traces of Jared’s cum from when he’d come in Jensen’s ass earlier. Jensen closed his eyes, wanting to lose himself in the sensations of touch and taste and the sound of Jared’s voice, whispering in his ear.

“Yeah, you don’t even have to say anything and I know that mouth is mine. God, you don’t even know how much I wanted to push you down and fuck right into that mouth the moment I met you. You would have let me – I could see it in your eyes – and no one in that building would have stopped me. Wouldn’t have been the first time. But I knew I wanted more than a quick fuck with you. Wanted to fucking _own_ you. Wanted to make sure that you knew that you belonged to me before I let anyone else at you.”

Jensen made a muffled attempt to speak around Jared’s finger at that. He didn’t want anyone else but Jared.

“Shhh…” Jared’s lips vibrated against Jensen’s earlobe. “You’re mine now, there’s no doubt about it. Tomorrow you’re going to prove that in front of all my friends – show them how you don’t want anyone but me.”

Then Jensen felt Jared lift him up and slam him into the crate in front of the couch. He stayed wrapped around and inside Jensen the whole time. Jensen must have bit down on Jared’s finger when his chest hit the table, because the metallic taste of blood seemed to fill his mouth. His hands scrambled to find the edges to hold on to, and Jared’s hands stretched out, their fingers interlocking as Jared echoed Jensen’s grip before pulling out of Jensen’s ass only long enough to push right back in again. 

Jared fucked him hard, ignoring Jensen’s still bound cock, which hung heavy in the space created between Jensen’s knees on the floor and the crate his chest was rubbing up against with every thrust Jared made. Jensen expected Jared to wait until after he’d come again to release it, and he wasn’t even sure if Jared planned to let him come this evening. So it was a surprise when Jared reached down and with a single tug released the knots that had kept Jensen constricted for hours.

“Show me how much you belong to me and come for me – right now – just because I told you to, with just my cock in your ass and my taste in your mouth.”

Jensen didn’t even last until the end of Jared’s words. The build of the whole night and the way Jared’s cock had been hitting Jensen’s prostrate with every thrust played into it, sure, but it was Jared’s _words_ that caused Jensen to lose complete control and orgasm immediately.

He would do _anything_ Jared wanted him to, if it meant he would belong to Jared. Anything.

It wasn’t until later when Jensen was in bed alone replaying the whole evening in his mind that he realized Jared had never really answered his question about which photos he’d shown his friends. Jensen wasn’t really worried, though. It was pretty clear Jared wasn’t going to be sharing him with anyone, which was just the way he wanted it.

***

So yeah, things were not going the way Jensen had expected them to.

Jensen wasn’t sure what he thought a group of people who worked in the fashion and modelling world were like when they got together, but if he had to guess, it would have been more like the stuffy “cultural events” he’d been dragged to in college, and less like a bunch of guys hanging around drinking beer and watching football.

Okay, so they were a bunch of _really attractive_ , well-dressed men drinking premium beers and watching the game on Jared’s giant flat-screen TV. Jensen was having trouble remembering everyone’s names – there were a dozen or so guys over – but he _did_ know that that was Tom Welling lounging on the couch. The same Tom Welling whose underwear ads Jensen had jerked off to since he was sixteen.

He must have been staring, because just then Tom looked up at Jensen and gave him a smirk and a wink, before licking around the rim of the wide-mouth beer bottle in his hands. 

Jensen blinked. That was why he couldn’t quite bring himself to relax entirely. There was a subtle undertone to the whole evening that felt like foreplay. Jensen was pretty sure he would have been hard all evening even if he _wasn’t_ wearing a butt plug and a cock ring underneath the designer jeans that Jared had picked out for him.

Jared’s instructions had been clear. He’d left the clothing, the toys and an enema kit in a neat pile on Jensen’s dresser the night before. Something about wanting to help Jensen relax and not worry about making a good first impression, and it was amazing how much freer and simpler everything was when he could just let go and not think and let Jared take over. Plus, the tease of the constant presence of sex was great. Jensen knew he shouldn’t confuse hormones for emotions, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth (not when he loved to have his mouth on someone gifted enough to be hung like a horse).

Jensen made eye-contact with Jared, who had wandered a few feet away to talk with a friend; then Jared was at his side, sneaking his hand around Jensen’s waist and down his pants until he could play with the tip of the butt plug. He didn’t do more than run his finger around the rim nestled between Jensen’s cheeks, but it was enough to make Jensen whimper and bury his head into Jared’s shoulder, forgetting about his confusion over Tom’s flirting.

“Everyone loves you, just like I knew they would,” Jared whispered in his ear, before turning his head back and raising his voice to speak to everyone in the room. “Guys, Jeff just texted to say he’s sorry he was running late, but he’ll be here in five minutes or so.”

“Bastard always has to make an entrance, doesn’t he.” Chad had been the first of Jared’s friends to arrive that evening, and from what Jensen had gathered, Jared and him went way back – one of the only ones in the room who didn’t work at JDM. After Jared had introduced them, Chad had tilted his head and squinted at Jensen like he was somehow reading his soul. Then he’d broken out in a wide grin, high-fiving Jared and declaring _fuck yeah, you’ve finally done it, bitch._

Jensen wasn’t sure what that had been about, but it made him smile. It was like he’d passed some sort of test.

Jared’s arm was still around Jensen’s waist a few minutes later when the doorbell rang, and he didn’t let go when he went to answer it, dragging Jensen with him. At the door, Jared took Jensen’s chin in his hands, making Jensen think of the first time he met. Jared looked straight in his eyes for a moment, his face unreadable, and then leaned in and placed a soft, almost chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. “Remember – you’re _mine_ and I’m _not_ letting you go.” Then he cupped Jensen’s erection with his other hand, gripping hard before releasing him and turning to open the door.

Jeff Morgan wore power like it was expensive cologne – subtle, unmistakeable, and alluring. It hit Jensen the moment he made eye contact with the man, and he found himself retreating back into Jared. 

“Jared! Sorry I’m late!” Jeff said with a smile, before gripping a hand behind Jared’s neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Jensen stood shock still, feeling Jared slip a hand back around his waist while simultaneously letting Jeff lick his way into his mouth. Then, as if nothing had happened, Jeff let go of Jared and reached out a hand in greeting. “And you must be Jensen. So glad to _finally_ meet you.”

He couldn’t help himself. He flinched away, wrapping his own arm around Jared, pulling him even closer. 

Jared laughed. “Don’t mind Jen,” he said in that very neutral tone of his. “He’s just shy.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Well, that should make this a fun evening.” 

He stepped around them to make his way into the main room, and Jensen was vaguely aware of the noise level rising as everyone greeted Jeff, but he couldn’t move. He was shaking. Jared grabbed his hips, and slammed Jensen back against the wall, before dropping to his knees. He had Jensen’s cock out and down his throat before Jared could even figure out what was going on.

It wasn’t an explanation and it definitely wasn’t an apology. Not with Jared’s thumb and finger squeezing around the leather cock ring like he didn’t trust it to do its job, the rest of his palm flat against Jensen’s abdomen so that when his lips met his knuckles he was deep-throating Jensen. Jensen didn’t dare do anything but lean back against the wall, eyes glued on the hall mirror on the opposite wall that framed the tableau they painted like a work of art.

Jensen bit down on his lip, but the pain was nothing compared to the torture Jared was inflicting with his mouth. When his knees began to buckle, Jared pulled off.

“Get undressed,” Jared told Jensen, working at his own belt buckle.

Jensen obeyed, stepping out of the jeans that had already slipped down to his knees before pulling the shirt over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons. He wasn’t used to wearing a dress shirt, though, and he found himself tangled up, naked but with his hands trapped in the heavy cotton cuffs of the now inside-out shirt.

“Leave it,” Jared ordered, and Jensen let his hands drop down to his side, the rest of the shirt unintentionally tenting against his fully erect cock. Jared had his belt in his hands, and he used it to hold Jensen against the wall, placing one hand on either side of him. “I need you to be very, very good for me tonight, can you do that?”

Jensen nodded, and Jared pulled the belt tighter across his chest, until he could feel the edges of the leather digging into his skin.

“Say it.”

“I’ll be very, very good, Jared.”

“I need you to go in there and show all of my friends just what those amazing cock-sucking lips of yours can do and just how insatiable your ass is when it’s getting pounded. You’re going to be the best fuck every single one of them have ever had, until in the end even Jeff is going to be begging _you_ for more. It’s going to be _gorgeous_.”

“No!” Jensen shocked himself by actually saying out loud. “I don’t want anyone but you…” He didn’t. He really didn’t – but he wanted to make Jared happy, and the conflict of desires felt like it was ripping him in half. It hit him that he was drowning in this thing he’d started with Jared.

Or maybe he was learning how to breathe? 

“Prove it.” Jared stepped back, releasing Jensen. “Beg for my cock all night long. Let everyone know that all of them combined still aren’t enough to take you away from me, and at the end of the night I’m yours.”

For a second, they both just stood there. If he was going to walk away, Jensen realized he needed to do it right now. This was his last chance – but if he walked away now, he was going to lose Jared. That was the choice he was making right now. 

Jensen didn’t move until Jared grabbed the shirt hanging between his wrists and turned to walk back into the main room, dragging a stumbling Jensen behind him. The room had been transformed while they were out in the hall. Someone had cleared away all the empty beer bottles, and the game was off the TV. 

On the screen was a black and white photo Jared had taken a few weeks back, just after the first time he’d waxed Jensen’s chest and groin. In the photo, Jensen was lying on his back on Jared’s desk in his office, his arms stretched out above his head, coils of rope wrapping around them and binding them in place. There was a large ball-gag stretching his mouth open, clamps on his nipples, and clothespins pinching the skin under his arms. A splash of hot wax on the skin of his stomach gave the illusion of splattered cum, or maybe blood if you didn’t know better. Jensen’s cock and balls strained visibly against the metal cage trapping them. His legs were spread open and suspended ninety degrees from the rest of his body, the cuffs around his ankles just barely visible. There was just enough to make it unmistakable that Jared’s cock was stuffed deep into Jared’s ass at the moment the picture was taken. 

Jensen’s eyes were looking straight into the camera, and there was a look of absolute peace in his eyes.

Every single man in the room was staring at the screen. A couple had lost their shirts, including Jeff, who was reclining on a loveseat, sipping from a glass of scotch on ice. His other arm was around the also shirtless Tom, who had his head bent, sucking and licking Jeff’s chest even while sneaking glances at the screen. One of his hands was on his own crotch; the other was massaging Jeff’s through his pants. They weren’t the only ones, either. In fact, most of the men in the room were openly feeling themselves up, and several had their pants open, dick in hand. 

The first one who noticed them walk in was Chad, who let out a lewd whistle that drew the others’ attention to the door. “About fucking time. Let’s get this party started.”

Jared yanked Jensen forward until they were in the middle of the room. Dropped wooden beams ran along the vaulted ceiling, and Jared reached up and easily wrapped the shirt around a beam. He twisted and knotted it until Jensen was forced to lift his heels to alleviate the tension stretching his arms. He whimpered, tears beginning to blur his vision. 

Any trace of the vulnerability Jared might have revealed in the hall was gone, replaced with the smile and swagger that had charmed Jensen all along. Jared still held his belt looped in one hand. He ran it down Jensen’s chest, the heavy leather feeling almost feather light, even as the edge tweaked one of Jensen’s nipples. He couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation, even with the ball of fear still weighing in his stomach.

“Alright, sluts,” Jared drawled, “I’m just going to get Jensen here warmed up while we all go over the rules for this game.”

A glimmer of hope made Jensen jerk his head to the side to look at Jared. When Jared saw him, however, he only smirked. “Rule number one. Jensen here doesn’t get to come.” Then he snapped the belt in his hands, and the leather let out a loud crack at the same time Jensen felt the sting of pain.

His knees buckled and his hands scrabbled around, trying to find something to hold onto, but it was a futile effort. Trapped in the inside-out sleeves, there was nothing for him to grab hold of. 

“Rule number two. Jensen’s job is to do whatever you sluts need him to do to come your brains out. I feel pretty confident in saying he should be up to whatever creative uses y’all can come up with for him.” 

Another slap of leather, and another burst of pain. This time Jensen didn’t even try to fight, just let himself succumb to the sensations, hanging limply from his restraints, barely aware that his feet were touching the floor as he wavered back and forth.

“What if we want to make him come?” asked a voice from somewhere behind Jensen.

“Well, you can try, but Jensen’s very good at following the rules.”

Jared’s praise seeped through the pain clouding Jensen’s brain, and made him find his footing, straightening his back and lifting his head in pride. It was short lived, however, when another blow from the belt hit him so hard he stumbled forward. Jensen heard a loud tear, and for a moment he was convinced it was the sound of his own arms being ripped out of their sockets. Then he realized he was down on his knees. It was the shirt that had finally ripped, effectively freeing him.

Jensen didn’t get up, staying on his knees with his head down and his arms hanging loosely at his side until he heard Jared’s voice again.

“Last rule.” Jared rested a hand on Jared’s shoulder, this thumb gripping the back of his neck. “Jensen is going to do exactly what I tell him to do, even if it means breaking the first two rules.” With that, he pushed Jensen, who fell forward until he was resting on his elbows, his ass in the air. If there were any protests to Jared’s last rule, they were drowned out by Jensen’s screams as Jared delivered a series of blows to his ass with the belt.

Jensen was so lost in the _floatingflyingfreeing_ feeling of the pain that he didn’t notice when Jared stopped until he felt his arms being yanked behind his back. The belt was wrapped around his wrists, binding them together but leaving most of the length of leather dangling free. Jared gripped the end of it, and Jensen felt himself being tugged to the side. He stumbled, moving as well as he could without getting up from his knees, until he found himself in front of Chad, who grinned and opened his legs wider to make room for Jensen.

“Awww, Jayman, you’re giving me first dibs? Gotta say, I’m touched, man.”

“Jen, do us all a favor and shut him the fuck up,” Jared said, and the room burst out in laughter.

“If he can do that, he might just live up to all the hype,” a voice jeered.

Jensen looked up, and saw that Chad had settled himself back in the couch, his hands behind his head as he jutted his crotch out closer to where Jensen sat. Jensen could tell he was about half-hard, his erection just beginning to press against his slacks. “Got a bit of a challenge here for you, bitch. See, dudes don’t normally do anything for me, but you’re just pretty enough for me to make an exception. A mouth’s a mouth, right?”

Not seeing any other choice, with his hands trapped behind his back and a room full of Jared and his friends watching, Jensen leaned forward until his face was buried in the soft cotton khakis. He mouthed the man’s dick through the fabric, familiarizing himself with the shape of it even as he searched with his tongue for the tip of the zipper. He couldn’t help but hum in amusement as he felt the flesh grow harder almost instantly, a low hiss of pleasure but no other sound coming from Chad’s lips.

“Always knew you were easy, Chad, but I thought it would take more than that to make give it up.” Jared’s voice was close, and Jensen realized he must be crouched down just behind him. 

“Yeah, well, you know none of your Toppy-McToppyman bullshit does anything for me. Now, if you’d ever just shut up and put your mouth to better uses like your boy here, maybe you would have gotten somewhere.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t seen anything yet. Jen, show him just how good your mouth is. Let him see what I’ve got waiting for me whenever I want it.”

Fueled in equal parts by Jared’s direct order and the praise, Jensen redoubled his efforts, grabbing hold of the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulling it down. He heard a groan of pleasure and realized it came from one of the other men watching him, reminding him that this was just the beginning. It was a struggle, but Jensen managed to pop the button at the top of the fly. He switched focuses for a moment, then, sucking the head of Chad’s rapidly hardening cock through the thin, silky fabric of his boxers. Then he nipped the fabric, using his mouth and his nose to push it aside until his mouth was wrapped around hot, naked flesh. 

Jensen held the head in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly, before closing his eyes and swallowing until he had the whole length in his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jensen felt Chad surge forward, and then there was a hand in his hair, holding him in place until he gagged, but Chad didn’t let him go, and Jensen forced himself to breathe through his nose, relaxing his throat when Chad started thrusting, fucking his way impossibly deeper. He could hear cheers and jeers coming from the rest of the room, but he ignored them all.

“You’re doing so good, Jensen.” It was Jared’s soft and controlled voice that broke through to Jensen. “You don’t even know how gorgeous you look right now.” Jensen realized he could hear Jared jerking himself off, still crouched down just behind Jensen, as close as he could get without actually touching him. “Open your eyes.” Jensen’s eyes flew open at the command. “Look up and see the way you’re making him fall apart.”

Sure enough, Chad had his head thrown back against the couch, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over. The cocky confidence was completely gone from his face, replaced with hunger and need. _I did that_ , Jensen realized, startling enough to pull back long enough to take a deep breath.

“Fuck, bitch, don’t stop now,” Chad said, shoving Jensen back down on his cock, but his voice was breathless and there was a hint of desperation in it.

“Hear him begging for you, Jensen?” Jared was almost whispering in Jensen’s ear, his voice was so low and close. “Your mouth is full of his cock but he’s the one gagging for it.”

Jensen felt more than he heard Jared stand up behind him, and then Jared moaned, and came all over the back of Jensen’s head. Jensen groaned. Then Chad was coming too, shooting cum down his throat. Jensen stayed where he was, continuing to suck at the cock in his mouth until Chad pulled back.

“Fuck, that was hot, but for the record, Jay, I don’t _ever_ want your splooge touching my skin again. Here, bitch, make yourself useful and clean this up.” Chad shoved his hand in front of Jensen’s face. It was covered in cum, and Jensen realized it’s was Jared’s. He eagerly leaned forward, licking the back of his hand clean before sucking each finger into his mouth individually, desperate to taste every drop he could find.

“Wow, you really like that, don’t you?”

Jensen just hummed in agreement until he felt himself being jerked back by the belt around his hands. 

“Time to move on, Jensen, before Chad here starts to get ideas about going for round two before everyone else gets a turn.” Jared pulled him along, and Jensen took a moment to look around the room. Everyone had their cocks out now, and more than a few were completely naked. When he glanced over at Jeff, he found the man watching him, his eyes unreadable. Whereas most of the other men were touching themselves, Jeff was running his fingers through Tom’s hair while Tom was on his knees sucking him off.

Another jerk and Jensen found himself between the legs of another man. Jensen couldn’t remember his name, couldn’t even remember what exactly the man did at JDM, but he was more than a little distracted by the sight of the naked flesh in front of him. The man’s fully erect cock was thick and almost (but not quite) as long as Jared’s, and it was resting against his lean, chocolate brown torso. 

“He likes getting his balls sucked,” was all Jared said, and Jensen swallowed, licked his lips, and leaned forward.

He started by licking his way around the sack, wetting the soft skin before pulling back to blow lightly. He felt the man convulse before he used his legs to pull Jensen in closer, trapping him in place.

“Yeah, tease him,” Jared said, and Jensen looked up to see him standing behind the couch, leaning down with his elbows resting on the back of it, watching Jensen. It was the first time since this had begun that Jensen was able to look into his eyes, and he maintained eye-contact even after he started sucking on the balls of the other man. Jared smiled, and leaned in even further to get a better look at what Jensen was doing. “Now, lick up along the bottom of his cock and then make your way back to his balls. Nick here has a _thing_ about them, I swear.”

With a start, Jensen realized Jared was speaking from experience. He followed Jared’s instructions, eliciting a moan from Nick, but his mind was reeling. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the picture of Jared in his position. He searched Jared’s eyes, trying to find the answer there, but all he saw was lust, and all of it was directed at Jensen.

“You could probably make him come just by licking his balls, but we don’t have all day, and you’re going to look so good with that huge black cock stuffed in your mouth. I know you can take all of it, but start with just the tip, and don’t be afraid to use a little teeth.” 

Once again, Jensen followed Jared’s instructions, and Jared continued to talk Jensen through the blow job, his head bobbing back and forth on the man’s cock, until Jared told Jensen to pull off just before Nick came all over his face. Jensen smiled, licking his lips and looking up at Jared.

“Did you enjoy that?” Jared asked.

“Yes,” Jensen answered, and he was telling the truth. He may have been sucking another man’s cock, but that was all about Jared, and Jensen could tell that Jared enjoyed it as much as he did.

“Good,” Jared said, and then looked up at the rest of the room. “Now, who wants to go next?” He asked, flashing a grin of his own, before hopping over the couch to take a seat next to Nick.

Someone else – Jensen had no idea who – must have grabbed the belt because he felt himself being jerked once more. He was surprised to feel himself being pulled up to his feet, and Jensen hadn’t realized how much his knees were aching until he tried to stand up straight. Then he was pushed over the back of a chair. A second person grabbed his hair, and before he could get his bearings, a cock was shoved in his mouth. The man behind him began massaging the bruised flesh of Jensen’s ass, before spreading him open with one hand so he could play with the plug Jensen had almost forgotten about with his other hand.

Jensen moaned as the plug shifted, and then it was pulled out and then thrust back in and out of Jensen’s ass, hitting his prostate every time. Meanwhile, the man in front of him was gripping his head with both hands, fucking roughly into his mouth. 

“Remember Jensen, you can’t come,” he heard Jared call from his seat across the room. Jensen didn’t want to come – didn’t want to come for anyone but Jared – but he could feel the pressure building in his balls. He began to shift his concentration towards maintaining his control. He could do this. He could make Jared happy.

“This bitch is going to be begging to come by the time I’m done with him,” growled the man behind him, and with no other warning, he replaced the plug in Jensen’s ass with his cock, shoving it all in at once.

Jensen screamed around the other cock in his mouth, and then he was choking when the man in front of him came. The man behind him fucked him through it all, and Jensen barely had time to catch his breath before another man replaced the one in front of him, and there was another cock in his mouth.

Things blurred together for a while after that. The man behind him came, and another took his place, and Jensen stopped keeping track of how many were using his mouth. He tried to do what he could to make it good for them, he really did, but his jaw was aching and he couldn’t really do much besides take the cocks that were fed to him. His cock was heavy, occasionally brushing against the back of the chair, the light friction in contrast with the hard fucking he was taking driving Jensen crazy. He resisted the urge to rut against the plush surface.

“You are so beautiful.” It was Jared’s voice that eventually broke through his stupor. “Open your eyes and look at yourself. Look at the men lining up get a piece of you.”

Jensen opened his eyes, confused momentarily, and then he saw it out of the corner of his eyes. The still image on the TV screen had been replaced by a video – a video Jared was currently shooting. He must have hooked his camera up to the TV somehow, because there was no question that that was him on the screen, spit-roasted between the two men who were paying no attention to Jared’s commentary as they fucked into him. More men crowded around the three of them, a sea of naked bodies and dripping cocks. For the first time Jensen realized that there was cum on his arms and back – at least a couple men must have grown impatient waiting to use his mouth or his ass.

He was too disoriented to figure out where Jensen was filming from, but then the angle of the shot changed and suddenly the entire screen was filled with a close up of his ass getting pounded. 

“God, the way you just keep taking it.” Jared was talking again, and Jensen found himself becoming almost detached from what was happening to him, just watching himself on the screen and listening to Jared’s voice. “You’re still so tight, even with cum dripping out of you.” The camera angle changed again, and Jensen was able to see that there was cum leaking out of his ass and running down his red, swollen cock. “But this isn’t enough for you, is it?”

Jensen shook his head around the cock in his mouth.

“Why don’t you tell all these sluts what it is you crave.”

And then his mouth was empty, and Jensen realized they were waiting for him to answer. “Jared, please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please, Jared. Want you. Fuck me. Touch me. Something. _Please_.” He was being good, right? What else did Jared want from him?

“Not yet, love.”

There was a cock back at his lips, but it wasn’t Jared’s, and for the first time all night Jensen twisted his head away. “No! No, Jared, please! Want you. Want you so bad. No one else…”

“You’ll take what I’m giving you, slut,” the man in front of him said, rubbing his cock all over Jensen’s face.

Jensen closed his eyes and kept trying to turn away from it.

“Jensen.” Jared’s voice was right there; right behind his ear. If he could just twist his head a little bit more he could see him. Maybe even kiss him. “Jensen, do this for me. Please. You’re doing so well. I know you can take more. Make him feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Don’t you want me anymore?” Jensen asked, in a voice only meant for Jared to hear.

“God, Jensen. I’ve never wanted you more. So please, do this for me.”

Jensen didn’t understand what was going on. He twisted his head again, and caught sight of the TV screen. Jared must have put the camera down, because it was pointed at Jeff, now. Jeff who was still lounging on the couch; still just watching; a fresh drink in his hand and his cock up Tom’s ass as Tom bounced on his lap, his eyes on Jensen as well.

“Thought you said your boy was good at following the rules, Jared.”

Eyes on the screen, Jensen knew it was Jeff who had spoken; saw him twist his lips in a smirk when he did; thought about what Jared had said earlier about making Jeff beg for it; realized that Jared wasn’t going to ask him again – that he shouldn’t have to ask Jensen to do something more than once.

Turning away from the screen, Jensen looked up at the man in front of him as he opened his mouth, drawing the man’s cock back into his mouth. Aching jaw forgotten, Jensen sucked, flicking his tongue along the slit before leaning forward to swallow, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Who the man was didn’t matter. The man behind him who was still pounding into his ass didn’t matter. The only thing on Jensen’s mind was that Jared wanted him to make this man feel good.

“Yeah, that’s it, whore.” He was still holding Jensen’s head in his hands, but it was more of a caress now, letting Jensen set the pace. “So good…” His words trailed off in a moan. A few minutes later he was coming, stroking himself as Jensen held his mouth wide open, the tip of the man’s cock lying on his tongue. He swallowed as much of the cum as he could. The rest the man scooped up with his finger from Jensen’s chin. He fed it to Jensen, who took it all, never taking his eyes off of the man’s face.

Jared praised him the entire time.

After that, they moved Jensen again, throwing him on his back on the couch. Someone lifted his knees over their shoulder and began fucking into Jensen, and the new angle made him buck up into the air until most of his weight was resting on his shoulders and his trapped arms. Then a shadow came over his face, and that was the only warning Jensen got before being smothered as someone sat on his face. They stayed like that, trapping Jensen in darkness, unable to find any air to breathe in even as he opened his fucked out mouth to stick his tongue out and lick along the tight, puckered flesh of the asshole that was right over his mouth.

Just as Jensen began using the last bit of breath that was in him to let out a scream, the man above him lifted himself up a few inches. Jensen gasped in oxygen, and then there was darkness again. Cock after cock thrust into him, each man fucking him a half dozen times before letting someone else take their place. Someone – probably the person sitting on his face – started playing with Jensen’s nipples, twisting and pinching until Jensen felt like his chest was on fire.

It wasn’t until after the fourth time he’d been allowed a chance to breathe that he started thrashing around. A mouth had begun to work its way over his cock. Unable to stop himself, Jensen bucked up into the wet, hot heat at the same moment the cock in his ass hit his prostrate. The cock ring – which felt like it was permanently embedded in his skin at this point – was the only thing that stopped him from coming instantly, and when the mouth around him hummed in pleasure Jensen really wasn’t sure that even that was going to stop him.

He screamed in protest, knowing it was futile as the ass over his mouth absorbed his words. Then, reprieve came as the man above him lifted up, and Jensen cried out the only word he could. “Jared!” The man above him sat back down again, but only momentarily before he rose up again, and Jensen realized that he was the one with his mouth around Jensen, and he was leaning forward to take Jensen’s cock deeper down his throat. He screamed again.

“Shhhh…” Jensen cocked his head backwards, and looked up to see Jared’s face hovering over his.

“I’m sorry Jared,” he started pleading. “I’m sorry, it’s too much. I’m going to come. Don’t want to come for anyone but you but I can’t stop myself.” 

“Of course he can’t. Dirty little whore. Knew he’d be begging for us in the end.” 

The hot suction of the man’s mouth left Jensen’s cock, but it was replaced by the touch of something that felt like a firebrand. Jensen screamed again, and as the sensation slide around his enflamed skin, he realized Jared held Jeff’s glass of scotch – freshly filled to the brim with ice cubes and a splash of amber – and was slowly circling it around his cock. He was careful not to let his fingers touch Jensen’s flesh, and to Jensen that was almost crueler than the pain shooting through his groin.

After the initial shock, though, Jensen could feel himself regaining control. Well, at least he did until Jared pulled his hand back, and pushed the other man’s head back onto his cock. Almost immediately he could feel the pressure building. When Jensen started to scream again, he saw Jared pull the other man off him, and then the burning touch of the ice cold glass was back. Just like before, Jared slid the glass around, the condensation build up dripping down his length. 

“You want his mouth back Jensen? Bet it feels so good,” Jared asked, bringing the glass in his hands up to his mouth to take a sip.

“No!” Jensen protested, “Don’t want any of them. Just want you.” Then Jensen felt his body make a liar out of him as the man swallowed around his cock again, and his hips jerked violently. He didn’t come. He didn’t. But he was going to. He knew it. “Gonna come Jared. So sorry. Don’t want to disappoint you…”

“Jensen,” Jared’s fingers were touching his cheeks, and Jensen realized they were brushing away tears. “Jensen, no, you could never disappoint me. Doing so good...”

Jensen tried to shake his head. “Not going to last. I can’t. Nothing but a slut after all. Never gonna find another cock as good as yours, though. Love it. Love you. Love you so much, Jared.”

“I don’t want you to find anyone else, Jensen,” Jared whispered, “Love you so much, too. Doing all of this for me.”

When he heard Jared’s words, Jensen really began thrashing around. Jared loved him. Jared loved him and he didn’t want anyone touching him but Jared. He was sure he was babbling as he moved, but he wasn’t even aware of what he was saying. He started trying to push himself up on his elbows trapped below his back, pulling at the bindings around his wrists.

A loud slap cracked across Jensen’s cheek, the quick bite of pain making him still. Blinking away tears to focus his vision, Jensen looked up to see Jared still hovering above him, hand still stroking his now tender cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen began, and Jared placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Jared kept his fingers on Jensen’s face, but he was looking up, talking to the men who were continuing to use Jensen’s body. “Jensen is going to come while your mouth is on his cock and your cock is in his ass, but it’s not going to happen until I say so.” He lets his finger trace along Jensen’s lips, and Jensen parts them, licking around the tip. “Jensen, I hope it’s worth it for you, because I’m going to take off the cock ring, and it’s not going to go back on. You’re not going to be allowed to come again, and we’re not done yet for the night. Okay?”

Jensen whimpered, but he nodded. Jared was letting him suck on his finger, so he didn’t need to use words.

“Good. You’re doing amazing, Jensen. So beautiful. No one here can get enough of you, but I’m the only one who can make you happy, isn’t that right.”

Jensen nodded again. Jared traced his finger along Jensen’s lips, and then backed away again. Jensen watched as he took an ice cube from the glass and fed it to the man above him. He gasped when wet heat once again engulfed his cock, with the cool sting of the ice cube intermingled in the pulsing sensations. He was still reeling when Jared reached up, and unsnapped the ring around his cock.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed.

“Just hold it a second longer, love, you can do that for me, right?” Jensen whimpered, and then Jared’s lips were on his, cool and wet and tasting of scotch. He opened his mouth, and there was an ice cube held between his lips. Jared sucked it back into his cheeks long enough to speak again. “Let go, Jensen. Now.” 

Jared swallowed Jensen’s scream in another kiss, this one hard and deep; his tongue taking ownership of Jensen’s mouth while he pushed the ice cube into Jensen’s mouth. Then Jensen was floating, lost in sensations. He forgot there was anyone touching him but Jared as he came, his body spasming between total tension and total relaxation as wave after wave of his orgasm rushed through him. Then there was no one touching him. Jensen lay back on the couch and watched in a daze as Jared grabbed the man who had been blowing him, tearing him off of Jensen while the one who had been fucking into him just sat there, jaw-dropped as he watched Jared almost attack the other man in a kiss. When he finally broke away, he kept the man’s jaw in his hand, and licked away the cum that had leaked down his chin.

No one seemed quite sure what to do after that; at least, no one was touching Jensen, although Jared was looking at him with an almost shy look on his face. It was that look that made Jensen fight the weariness and exhaustion weighing down his body to sit up, eyes on Jared. Jared was naked, and Jensen realized the cum on his stomach was from the man who he had just kissed, his own cock hard and huge and waiting for Jensen. He was just starting to get up when a slow clap made him jerk his head to the side.

It was Jeff, who was still in his seat, and Jensen realized he hadn’t been one of the men using his ass. That he hadn’t even touched him yet. He shivered, and when he looked back at Jared he saw that his face was closed off again. Sure, he was still smiling, but it was a different smile, one that Jensen had never seen before.

It almost terrified him.

“Bravo,” Jeff said, his eyes on Jared. “You boys put on quite a show together. Thank you, Jared. Now, I think it’s time that I get a little taste of our new slut.” He looked over at Jensen, then, raising an eyebrow and crooking a finger to motion that Jensen should come to him.

Jensen didn’t move, looking back and forth between Jared and Jeff.

“Get over here, boy. Let me show you just how good your new Daddy is going to be to you.”

Jensen looked back again at Jared, who gave him just a slight nod.

“Are you that pathetic that you can’t do anything without being told twice? Last chance, boy, or I’m going to have to punish you – and you can ask Jared what I do to my boys when they’re bad.”

 _In the end, even Jeff is going to be begging you for more._ Jared’s words from earlier came back to Jensen. This was it. If he could do this, it was over. I would all be over, and he’d be able to have Jared. Jared who loved him. 

Jensen bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment, searching for strength; not from the God who kicked him out of his own home and his old life, but from himself. For himself.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked up at Jeff through eyelashes still damp with tears, and he wet his lower lip with is tongue before biting down on the corner of it. Jensen walked with his head bowed slightly, but his eyes never left Jeff’s. He could feel a trickle of cum leaking from his ass, dripping down the inside of his thigh as he moved. When he reached Jeff, he started to kneel down in front of him, but stopped when he felt Jeff’s hand grip his hip.

“No, boy, I’ve got other plans for that mouth of yours.” Jeff said, and pulled him forward until he was straddling his lap. 

Then he kissed Jensen.

For a moment, Jensen refused to open his mouth. Shut his eyes and started to tense up.

“It was Jensen’s mouth that I first fell in love with.” Jared’s voice was casual, but booming. “Right from the moment I saw him.”

Jensen moaned, letting his lips fall open, and Jeff’s tongue pushed in. Jensen welcomed it, sucking it in deeper.

“And the things he can do with it… He has a fantastic singing voice, you know. So much vulnerability, but there’s power there too.”

One of Jeff’s hands gripped the back of Jensen’s head, smashing their mouths together so hard their teeth clicked. His other hand reached between them, wrapping around both of their cocks and he began to stroke them both. Jensen’s breath hitched. 

The couch shifted, and Jared sat down next to Jeff, so close his thigh pressed along Jensen’s calf. He stretched one arm along the back of the couch, the other reaching down to start stroking his own cock. “Just getting a better view.”

Jensen pulled at the bindings around his wrist without even thinking, wanting to reach out towards him. He moaned into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff just continued holding him in place, kissing Jensen with enough force to bruise his lips.

“So beautiful,” Jared said, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s. “Love that you’re doing this for me.”

Jeff broke the kiss for a moment, and Jensen couldn’t help it – he breathed out the words “love you Jared” right up against Jeff’s lips.

Jeff growled. “Tom, get over here.” A second later Tom was standing next to the couch. Jeff turned Jensen’s face away from Jared and towards Tom. “I’m done with this whore’s filthy mouth for now. Keep it busy.” Tom leaned forward, bracing himself on the back of the couch, and Jensen let Jeff push his head towards him until he was able to open his mouth and suck Tom in. There was not a whole lot either of them could do from this angle, but it kept Jensen’s mouth gagged.

Jeff leaned down then, and kissed Jensen’s neck, sucking hard enough that Jensen knew he was going to leave a mark. He wanted to protest, but he felt Jared shift his knee, just the slightest change in pressure to reassure Jensen. Jeff was still stroking their cocks, and Jensen could feel himself growing hard. It was nothing he couldn’t control, but he worried about how long he’d be able to keep it up if Jeff kept doing that.

“Time to try this ass out,” Jeff announced to the room, his voice loud against Jensen’s ear. Then he gripped Jensen’s ass, lifting him up and positioning him to drop back down on his cock.

But Jensen barely felt it, he was so fucked out. There were too many loads of cum in his ass at this point, and his hole was too stretched to provide much resistance. He tried clenching his muscles to make it tighter, but he just didn’t have the strength. He hoped Jeff wasn’t expecting him to move, because he didn’t have that left in him either. He whimpered around Tom’s cock in his mouth.

“Looks like that’s not enough for Jensen’s ass at this point,” Jared drawled. “Anyone want to give Jeff here a hand?”

Jensen waited, sure that Jeff was going to protest, but he just grunted, and gripped Jensen’s butt cheeks roughly in his hands, pulling them apart and exposing his stretched out hole to the room. Someone steps up behind him, and Jensen feels another body lean down against him, another set of arms adding to the tangle of limbs they’ve created. Jeff slides down, forcing Jensen to angle his body out more, and then there’s another cock being positioned at his entrance. 

“That’s it,” Jared’s voice is calm, and Jensen realizes that he’s guiding the second cock into Jensen with his hands. “That’s the way I know you like to be stretched out. You crave that burn.”

Jensen moaned in agreement, swirling his tongue around Tom’s cock. 

“Alright, sluts. Fuck him good, I know you want to.”

Everything seemed to happen at once. Jeff thrust up into him at the same time the man on top of him thrust in, and Tom shifted his position so that he was able to push in deeper. He was so full – had never been that full before.

And Jared was right there next to him.

***

Jared’s breath caught at the sight of it. He’d known Jensen was special; knew he was strong, but he had been so scared; scared that he was going to lose Jensen forever. There was still a chance, he supposed.

But he didn’t think so.

Jared had met Jeffrey Dean Morgan when he was eighteen – ten years ago now. Jared was an angry cliché of a teenager who thought the city was going to be his salvation from a life stuck in small town Texas where he could never be himself. Jeff was the hot bartender at the first gay bar he snuck into, and Jared sucked his cock in exchange for a whiskey on the rocks and a hit of poppers. After the club closed, Jeff had held him down against the bar while the owner fucked into Jared’s ass.

He’d started working there the next night.

Jeff was still designing himself back then, a line filled with leather and denim rock n’roll. Jared was mostly just bumming around with his beat up camera, spending his tips on toner and developing pictures in the tiny bathroom of his crappy apartment. 

“Such a good little whore,” Jared heard Jeff say, and he blinked, his focus pulled back into the present. Jeff was barely even moving his hips, letting Mark keep up the rhythm of fucking into Jensen, who was starting to shake. His ass was still red from the beating Jared had given it earlier, but the bruises were deepening in color making Jared regret leaving his camera across the room. He’d meant to take more pictures, but he kept getting too distracted by Jensen.

He’d make up for it later, kneading and sucking that tender flesh until Jensen couldn’t stand it anymore. The color will stand out better against the white sheets on his bed, anyhow. Jared stroked himself in anticipation, letting his thumb flick over the head of his cock, needing that little extra tease.

Jeff was watching Jared. Reaching over with one hand, he squeezed Jared’s thigh. “Bet you wish you were in my position right now, Padalecki. Or better yet, why don’t you and Mark trade. It’s been too long since we’ve tag-teamed a whore. Bet this bitch would love it, too.” 

Jared gripped Jeff’s wrist before his hand before it could touch his cock. “Nahh, I’d rather wait until later when I’ve got Jensen to myself – I don’t need anyone else.” 

Jared watched Jeff as Jensen moaned in agreement, and saw the dark shadow fall across his eyes. Jeff wrenched his hand away, and used it to grip Jensen’s hip tightly, thrusting up into him so hard it threw off Mark’s rhythm. 

Jensen moaned at the shift in sensations. Jared watched as the shivers ran through his body. Jensen had closed his eyes a while ago, and Jared wondered what thoughts were flashing through his mind. Did he hate Jared for putting him through this? Or did he understand the gift Jared was trying to give him? 

“You’re so gorgeous right now, taking three cocks and begging for more.” Jared almost wished he could untie Jensen’s hands, just so that he could call someone else over to show them what Jensen could do with them as well. “Make them come, Jensen. Make them come and I’ll give you what you want.”

Jeff chuckled. “Slut like this, pretty sure he’s getting what he wants right now. I’m gonna make him come so hard he’ll be following me home tonight, begging for more.”

Then Tom gasped, and Jared, Jeff, and Mark all turned their heads towards him in surprise. Tom had his eyes closed and he was leaning down, clearly propping himself up with his arm on the couch to keep himself steady as he came. Jensen kept his mouth on Tom the whole time, swallowing him down with a hum of pleasure, unaware of the eyes on him.

It was Jared who had found Tom dancing in a club back in the early days before they had an audition process for models, but it was Jeff who took him home, fucked him and then called Jared in the morning to clean him up and take his picture. It was a shot from that first shoot – Tom looking obviously fucked out and strung out and his dick almost popping out of the pants Jeff squeezed him into that made it into JDM’s first major fashion print campaign. Jared still had a copy of the first issue of VOGUE it appeared in.

Jeff had kept Tom on a leash ever since – often literally. Tom seemed happy with his lot in life, but Jared didn’t think he had figured out yet that Jeff was hoping to trade him up for a newer, younger version. He’d been spoiled stupid over the years, too used to keeping his head down and his mouth shut. He certainly hadn’t figured out that he should have been looking at Jensen as a threat and not just a new toy to play with. Not that Jared was going to allow that to happen.

Tom’s head seemed to clear as he bit down on his hand as if to stop himself from moaning again, but it was too late. He pulled back, his cock slipping out of Jensen’s mouth with a pop. As soon as it did, Jensen turned his head to look back over at Jared, a small smile on his swollen, cum-stained lips, his eyes searching for approval.

“Useless slut,” Jeff barked out, and Jensen’s eyes fell. 

Jared almost pulled him out and into his arms right then and there. Instead he gave Jensen his brightest smile, and let himself reach out and stroke a hand through Jensen’s hair. “Not you, love. You were brilliant.”

Jensen’s grin became bolder then, and God, Jared just wanted him to always look like that it was so gorgeous. “Does that mean you’ll fuck me now, Jared?” he asked. “Have I been good enough?”

He wanted to. He wanted to so badly. Wanted to scoop Jensen into his arms and take him into his bedroom and shut the door on everyone else. Chad would make sure they all left – Chad was a good friend like that. He only came today because he knew Jared might need back up if things went badly.

And that was the problem, because Jeff’s eyes were cold and steel, his mouth set in a thin line, and Jared knew that things could still go very, very badly.

“Soon,” Jared told Jensen, trying to ignore the way the room was watching them. “Show Jeff just how badly you want it. Make him come, love. Make him come for me.”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded, determination in his eyes. He was in full control of the situation, even sandwiched the way he was between Mark and Jeff. It was so beautiful Jared almost had to turn away.

Jared was under no illusions to the fact that Jensen was too good for him. He was too good for all these games, and Jared had known it from the moment Jensen had walked into his studio. He’d only hoped to be able to hitch his ride to Jensen’s star and ride it away from the dirty world he’d lived in for so long. That was why, after taking those first few pictures, he’d had Jensen sign the contracts Chad had drawn up for him ages ago, but he’d never dared to use. The ones that gave Jared – and not JDM – full rights to Jensen’s image. 

He’d learned a few things over the years.

But Jensen didn’t know his own potential. Jared still didn’t know why that was – a combination of daddy issues and low self-esteem and who knows what else that could probably keep a full time therapist rolling in it for years to come – and Jared planned on making sure Jensen could afford the best that money had to offer for the rest of his life. His plan was already in motion, and if nothing got in his way, Jensen would be on magazine covers and billboards within a year – and he’d already reached into his contacts in the music industry to see what could be done for him there.

Jensen _was_ going to be the star Jared had seen that first day, and Jared was going to be the one to create him.

And one day, one day Jensen would outgrow him. He’d realize that he deserved more than Jared could offer him. He’d realize that he didn’t need Jared. Realize that he wasn’t half as messed up as Jared was. Until that happened, though, Jared would be right there at his side.

And he would make sure that Jensen didn’t choose anyone else in this room.

Jensen bent his head, and Jared watched as he laid kisses along Jeff’s neck, reaching to nibble on his earlobe. Jeff squeezed his eyes closed, before opening them to look sardonically at Jared. “Your slut’s going to have to do better than that.” Then he gasped as Jensen bit down hard on his neck before tracing his tongue around the mark he’d created.

Jeff had slowly been sliding down the couch more and more until he was almost completely on his back at this point. Jared didn’t think he’d even realized it. He’d become so used to others just giving him what he wanted he’d forgotten how to fight, spoiled by his own riches. Mark was pounding into Jensen’s ass, but the look in his eyes showed that he knew he was fucking Jeff by doing it. The rest of the room was slowly drawing closer, like they knew this was the final match.

Then Mark fell forward, letting out a scream as he came. He rode it out, pushing Jensen and Jeff down further into the couch. Jensen had his mouth attached to that same spot on Jeff’s neck, seeming determined to leave a permanent mark, but he eventually pushed away, managing to turn his head from within the dog pile of bodies to look at Jared. “Please Jared…”

Jared considered the situation, an idea forming in his head. _Could he get away with it?_ There was only one way to figure out.

“You want to fuck him, love? Want to feel that tight ass squeezing around your cock?”

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock, and Jeff tried to protest, “What the fuck, Jared.” He struggled to get up, but he was trapped under the combined weight of Jensen and Mark.

Jared made eye-contact with Mark, and knew they were on the same page. Mark slid out of Jensen, and immediately grabbed hold of Jeff’s legs, bending them up. Jared, meanwhile, pulled Jensen off of Jeff and into his arms. Jensen clung to him, and Jared couldn’t resist taking a moment to plunge his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, reinforcing his claim and reassuring his own peace of mind at the same time. When he let Jensen go, it was with reluctance, but it had to be done.

Getting up, Jared moved behind the loveseat, grabbing Jeff’s ankles from where Mark was holding them in place. Jeff was bent almost in half, his upper body lying on the couch, his neck bent up at what looked to be a rather uncomfortable position, and his ass presented to the entire room.

“Get him ready, sluts,” Jared said, looking out at his friends and co-workers, flashing them his best smile.

“You are going to _pay_ for this, Padalecki. I am going to whip your ass later.”

Jared just pulled at Jeff’s ankles in response, raising his ass higher in the air.

It was Jensen who moved first, getting to his knees in front of Jeff, his arms still trapped behind his back. Looking up at Jared, he lowered his head and ran his tongue along Jeff’s exposed crack, coming back down again to swirl it around the puckered opening. 

Jeff couldn’t seem to help the moan he let out.

Jensen stayed there on his knees for a few minutes, his face buried in Jeff’s ass while he had eyes only for Jared, before raising himself up onto his feet. His arms may as well have not been bound for how little they seemed to impede his movements. 

“I hope someone’s got some lube,” he drawled out, turning away from Jared to address the room, “Because I don’t think that ass has been fucked in years.” 

Jared almost let go of Jeff to run up and kiss him again.

Someone found a bottle of lube, and then everyone seemed to descend on Jeff, each one eager to get a finger or a mouth or both on his ass. Jeff struggled, but Jared held him in place, leaning in to add his bodyweight to the pressure holding him down. Still, he beckoned Jensen towards him with his chin, nuzzling into his neck and licking at the salty, sweaty flesh when he got close enough. 

“Love you so fucking much,” He whispered into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen turned his head, finding Jared’s lips and capturing them in a kiss. Jared let him play and explore for a bit, before taking control, nipping Jensen’s lip hard between his teeth, not letting go until Jensen gasped.

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen said, looking up at Jared with a shy yet giddy smile.

Jared was saved from saying something ridiculously sappy by Jeff’s moan, and they both turned to look at the man below them. “I think he’s ready for you, Jensen.”

Despite his bravado earlier, Jensen hesitated, and Jared could tell he’d rather not go through with this.

“Please, Jensen,” Jared whispered, punctuating his words with one final kiss. “For me.”

There was nothing he could do besides ask. The choice was Jensen’s, now. 

Jensen looked up at him for a moment longer, before nodding. “For you, because I love you.”

Jared smiled. “Love you too, Jensen.”

“Can someone please fuck someone or did we all get transported into some lame-ass chick flick?”

“Shut up, Chad.” Jensen rolled his eyes as he spoke, and Jared couldn’t help but look over at his best friend to beam in pride.

Chad rolled his eyes, but he gave Jared a thumb’s up in approval. Subtlety was never Chad’s strong point. Then Chad bent down and picked up the remnants of the shirt Jensen had been wearing earlier. Grinning, he shoved it in Jeff’s mouth, ignoring the man’s attempts at protest. “God, I’ve wanted to do that to that fucker for _years_.”

Jensen walked around the couch to stand once again in front of Jeff, where he stopped and looked back up at Jared. Jared tightened his grip on Jeff’s legs, and pulled him up until he was almost upside down.

“How does it feel knowing Jensen’s gonna fuck into you, make you his bitch, with his hands tied behind his back. That everyone here is going to finally see what a whore you are.” Jared gave Jensen a nod, and Jensen – his bright green eyes never leaving Jared’s – thrust into Jeff’s ass, letting out a grunt as he did.

“God, he’s so tight, Jared,” Jensen moaned.

“His ass may be tight now, but it’s not going to take long to loosen it up again. Used to scream and beg for my cock and just about any you could get.”

“You’re not going to fuck him again. Not going to fuck anyone but me,” Jensen said, thrusting into Jeff as he did. 

Jared laughed. “Not gonna let anyone fuck you again after this, either.”

“Good,” Jensen said, and Jared could see the relief there. As hot as Jensen looked fucking Jeff right now, Jared knew he’d already pushed his luck. “Good. Don’t want anyone but you.”

They stopped talking then, although the room was still filled with grunts and moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Jensen fucked Jeff harder. He must have been using every last ounce of energy he had left, because Jared could see the weariness. He’d pushed Jensen right to his limit today, and probably past it, if this last burst of almost hysterical energy was anything to go by. 

He hadn’t lost him, though.

Jeff had stopped struggling, and when Jared pulled his eyes from Jensen to look down at him, he could see that he had his hands clenching the fabric of the cushion below him, clinging to his self-control. Looking back up at Jensen, he had only three words to say.

“Let’s finish him.”

Jensen nodded, and Jared pulled at Jeff’s legs again, shifting the angle that Jensen’s thrust landed. A few more hard fucks, and Jeff began shaking. _Almost there…_

“Come, bitch.”

Jared was so surprised by Jensen’s words that he almost didn’t notice Jeff fall apart, cum spraying his chest as Jeff screamed through the gag in his mouth. Jensen pulled out and collapsed down on his knees, head bowed in pure exhaustion. Jared let go of Jeff, not caring what the man did at that point, and moved over to Jensen. The first thing he did was to untie Jensen’s hands, which immediately flung themselves around Jared, clinging as Jensen buried his head in Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen was shaking, murmuring words into Jared’s skin that he couldn’t even make out, so Jared took his face in his hand, and lifted his mouth to meet his in a kiss. Jensen’s hands moved upwards until they were wrapped around the back of Jared’s head, deepening the kiss, which suited Jared just fine. He threw himself into it, pushing into Jensen until his back was on the floor and one leg was wrapped around Jared.

Their bodies aligned, Jared didn’t think he could have stopped himself from fucking into Jensen if he tried, and he really, really saw no reason to hold back. Jensen was still hard – he’d held himself back from coming even while fucking Jeff – and Jared had been waiting for this moment all night long. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts and they were both falling apart.

Afterwards, Jared just stayed where he was, lying on top of Jensen right there in the middle of his living room floor in front of everyone. He’d done what he’d set out to do – no one was going to try and take Jensen away from him now, not even Jeff.

And maybe, just maybe, Jensen would stay with Jared. Maybe he could change himself into someone who was better – someone who deserved Jensen. After all, it was the only way he’d get to keep him. He really had no choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://risti.livejournal.com/466910.html) to my LJ. Further notes and navel-gazing can be found [here](http://risti.livejournal.com/467066.html) (includes some notes on character backstories and what happens next.)


End file.
